Chocolates Verdes
by ElyRnz
Summary: A Harry podían quitarle todo menos a su mejor amiga. ¡Pero si todo lo que sentía era causado por los sortilegios de Lovegood & Weasley!, ¿O no?, Y lo que hacia era porque èl quería lo mejor para Hermione, y lo mejor no era un estupido llamado Vicky Krum
1. Chapter 1

_-¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!_

**Chocolates Verdes**

Y si, volví y de nuevo con un Fanfiction corto (xD!), quiero agradecer primero que nada a mi amiga y _editora_ (xD!) **Ale** mejor conocida como _amycvs_ (Umbri por siempre XD) por su apoyo, amistad y ayuda en darle forma a este Fic que sin ella no hubiera sido posible. A **Giss** _missyumikov_ por estar siempre ahí ¡Eres genial!. Y de igual forma a **Connie** "_petakiita"_, Grax niña.

Bien, como algunos saben mi creencia en **"Los reviews son el alimento de un escritor" **asi que...¡No me dejen morir de hambre!

**Disclaimer:**

Todo absolutamente todo es propiedad de Rowling, si fuera mió todo hubiera sido distinto (XD) pero bueno ya saben que esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**

Voldy, Dumby, y Siry (XD!) están muertos, lamentamos mucho lo de los dos últimos pero en fin. Es Post Howgarts y lo demás lo iré explicándolo conforme a la trama, si tienen alguna duda ya saben como hacerla llegar. No tiene en cuenta lo ocurrido en DH

**Dedicado a los ciegos lectores entre líneas. Solo nosotros sabemos como debieron ser las cosas.**

Y solo por si quedaba duda… (¿Aun puede quedar duda?) Es..., **¡Harmony!**

_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."  
_**François de la Rochefoucauld**

* * *

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Chocolates Verdes**

_JamNe-HarMione_

**-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-**

**Prologo **

Cuanto le gustaba esa tienda, era espaciosa y siempre podría encontrar cualquier artefacto nuevo que la llenaba de sorpresa y alegría.

Si, la extravagante Luna Lovegood se había asociado con los gemelos Weasley (ya muy conocidos en el ámbito comercial). Los tres habían decidido abrir una nueva sucursal de la ya famosa tienda "_Lovegood & Weasley_". Era una combinación de los productos de "_Sortilegios Weasley_" y algunos de sus inventos como naturista.

A sus veintitrés años había logrado consolidarse como una de las mejores curanderas aplicando la sanaduria naturista. A pesar de eso, ella quería cumplir el sueño de su madre; el cual consistía en abrir una tienda especial para las brujas adolescentes. Y afortunadamente tenia dos grandes maestros para eso: Fred y George.

-Verity, pero que gusto verte. –saludo la rubia a su empleada mas eficaz. -¿Sabes si ya fue entregado el pedido para "_Corazón de Bruja_"? –pregunto al tiempo que tomaba una carpeta donde anotaban todas las exportaciones e importaciones que hacia la tienda.

-No. George mando una lechuza para que retrasáramos el envío. –contesto amablemente mientras seguía con su camino hacia la bodega con varias cajas sobre los brazos.

-Luna...¡Lunita! –dijeron dos voces a la par detrás de ella. -¿Qué nos traes el día de hoy? –preguntaron de nuevo a la misma vez.

-Pues verán, el día de hoy traigo un nuevo experimento. –dijo mientras buscaba en su enorme bolso anaranjado con rosa chillón. –Es uno de los últimos experimentos en los que trabajo mi madre, aunque no lo ha terminado. –explico cuando siguió revolviendo el gigantesco bolso. Al ver que era imposible encontrar la diminuta caja empezó a sacar sus cosas. -¿Dónde estas? –se pregunto ella misma cuando pasaba una especie de entre cebollón y rábano pero de color morado a Fred, saco su varita y se la puso en oreja izquierda antes de soltar un bufido. George sonrió a su gemelo cuando la rubia le puso en sus manos el bolso gigante mientras intentaba sacar la tan esperada caja. -¡Por fin!, aquí esta. –dijo cuando la abría. En ella había 4 cubitos verde pistache, sus socios no pudieron evitar mirarse un poco dudosos.

-¿Qué es esto Luna? –pregunto George tomando uno después de un rato de examinación.

-Chocolates. –dijo con simpleza absoluta. Fred tomo otro con su mano izquierda y se lo acerco lo suficiente a la boca para que Luna soltara un grito de advertencia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¿Por qué? –quisieron saber ambos gemelos. Luna guardo sus cuatro cubitos de nuevo en la pequeña caja blanca.

-Estos son chocolates embrujados. Como dije aun son experimentales y no se que efectos secundarios puedan tener. Pero el objetivo de mi madre era crear una poción como la Amortentia, pero… -agrego al ver la cara de suspicacia de sus amigos. –Intento crear una poción de amor verdadera. –supo que si Hermione escuchaba eso lo negaría en menos de dos segundos. Pero ella confiaba en su madre y de algún modo u otro podría demostrarle a Hermione lo malo que podía llegar hacer ser de mente tan cerrada. –Es decir que no creara obsesión si no, que te ayudara a encontrar a tu pareja ideal.

-¿Funcionan? –indago George mientras iba anotando algunos datos en la carpeta que llevaba.

-Todavía están en prueba. Pero estoy tan segura de que funcionaran correctamente, como lo estoy de que los _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados_ si existen. –aseguro cuando salio de la tienda, pero incluso aun afuera pudo percibir que sus dos socios se partían de la risa dentro de ella.

No tenia tiempo para explicar algo que estaba segura nunca le creerían, de una extraña forma ya se había acostumbrado a vivir así. Con la duda como sombra. Aparte tenía pensado ir a cenar a la casa de sus amigos. Según Hermione esa noche celebrarían algo importante. Se miro en el reflejo de uno de los escaparates de las tiendas y aunque llevaba jeans y el cabello un poco sucio, no le importo. Su mirada se detuvo en la caja que aun llevaba entre sus manos. Sabia que lo mejor era ir a dejarla a su casa, conociendo a Ronald y lo glotón que era seguramente intentaría robarle uno. Pero no tenia ganas, además _¿Qué daño podría causar?_

* * *

_¿Corto verdad?, Pero solo es el prologo. Ultimamente se me ha dado eso de escribirlos jajaja. ¿Que se le puede hacer?, pero en fin. Espero que al menos el comienzo les haya gustado. Se que es un poco complicado y algo aburridon, pero tenia que explicar brevemente que eran los chocolates verdes, les puedo asegurar que tendran mucho que ver. Estoy segura pueden imaginarse como. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño comienzo. El primer cap estoy segura (o eso creo) de que sera mas divertido y por supuesto son una gran dosis de Harmony. Espero me tengan un poco de paciencia. Y tambien me gustaria mucho que me dijeran que les parecio. ¿Que les cuesta un pequeño review?. (xD!)_

_Ojala que haya gustado ya que para eso esta echo._

_¿Checaron la frase del comienzo?. Bueno creo que esa frase es TODA la esencia del FF. Cualquier duda, comentario, critica o sugerencia ya saben como hacerla llegar, esten seguros que se tomaran en cuenta. _

_Nos tecleamos pronto _

_Karen (JamNe) _


	2. Sucesos desventurados

**Capitulo I – Sucesos desventurados**

**L**a habitación era un verdadero desastre, ropa sucia sobre los sillones, comida a medio comer, revistas en el suelo, el televisor _muggle_ encendido y absolutamente nadie lo estaba viendo. El juego de ajedrez entre Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter se llevaba la atención.

-No puedo creer que Potter te este ganando rojito. –bromeo Draco que estaba con ambos codos pegados a la mesa y su afilado rostro sobre sus manos. Daba la apariencia de estar sumamente aburrido. La respuesta del pelirrojo fue un breve rugido justo cuando apretó la mandíbula. Harry sonrió ampliamente imaginando el rostro de su amigo cuando por fin dijera el tan ansiado Jaque mate.

-Si vuelves a hacer un comentario como los que acostumbras Malfoy, le diré a mi hermana que te haga la vida imposible en el trabajo. –el aludido sonrió mordazmente y levanto una ceja. –Y por cierto ¿Qué demonios haces aquí hurón?

-Vine porque Granger me lo dijo… -se detuvo un poco a pensar y en su pálido rostro apareció una sonrisa no muy amigable. -¿Qué acaso ustedes no saben? –pregunto sonriendo y su sonrisa de ensancho mas al notar los rostros sorprendidos de los ex Gryffindor.

-¿Qui-quieres decir que a ti ya te lo dijo? –indago Ron antes de que Harry lo impidiera. El pelirrojo ya tenia las orejas tan rojas como su cabello.

-Yo creí que eran el trío inseparable. Por lo visto basta un Búlgaro para que las cosas cambien. –anoto con malicia. Harry dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia los diamantes grises y dijo.

-Si lo que querías era molestar, solo necesitabas presentarte aquí.

-Harry tiene toda la razón Hurón. Será mejor que te calles si no quieres salir con la cara cubierta con gargajos. –amenazo Ron tratando de seguir con el juego de ajedrez.

-Mejor guarda tus comentarios Ronald. Si no, serás tu el que salga perdiendo. –confeso Malfoy ante la furia de uno de los tormentos Weasley.

Pero, justo cuando Ron se disponía a responder la amenaza, un ruido atroz se escucho del otro lado

-¡Potter! –grito una voz desde el umbral, Harry se levanto como resorte causando con ello que el juego de ajedrez volara por la sala. Mientras Ron y Draco estallaban en carcajadas, Harry solo atino a soltar unas cuantas palabrotas, pero el silencio llego cuando una Hermione totalmente fuera de si apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué demonios nunca guardas tus cosas? –bramo, lucia peculiarmente chistosa; el cabello que ya de por si lo tenia enmarañado ahora estaba mucho mas revuelto, una pequeña snitch dorada volaba sobre su cabeza, y Crookshansk ronroneaba entre sus piernas.

-Vamos Hermione. –la tranquilizo el moreno haciendo algunas señas con las manos para que se sentara, mientras intentaba no reír ante la imagen de su amiga. –Yo quise limpiar… ¡Lo juro! –declaro Harry ante las miradas divertidas de Ron y una de amenaza de parte de Hermione.

-Te lo advierto Harry, esta noche la casa tiene que estar limpia, ¡No puedo creer que puedan vivir así! –se escucho alcanzo a escuchar cuando Hermione ya había salido por la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

Quien pensara que la mandona, sabelotodo y algunas veces insoportable Hermione había quedado en las épocas de colegio, ¡No sabia lo equivocado que estaba!

¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido invitar a Hermione a vivir con ellos?, ¿Por qué Hermione creyó que ellos podían mantener la casa limpia?, ¿Era acaso que en siete años de conocerlos no se dio cuneta de que eran unos desobligados? No, evidentemente Hermione (de algún modo u otro) imagino que ellos lograrían convertirse en todos unos hombres.

Hermione Granger ahora era una sanadora muy reconocida, había sido la mejor alumna de Howgarts y aunque no curso el séptimo año, puesto que decidido acompañar a Harry en viaje casi suicida, cuando todo termino ella decidió terminar sus estudios y logro salir con Matricula de Honor. Ella si era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra a sus veinticinco años. Y a pesar del tiempo y del cambio que habían dado todos, ella seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Harry; la que èl había conocido, una mujer con el cabello enmarañado pero con una sedosidad y brillo increíble, unos ojos color chocolate que habían aprendido hablar con las esmeraldas del moreno, con un cuerpo que a primera instancia parecía delicado, pero tenia una fuerza interior inimaginable.

Ella había sufrido mucho en los tiempos de guerra; Voldemort había asesinado personalmente a sus padres cuando estos se negaron a revelar el lugar donde su hija y por supuesto Harry Potter se escondían. Pero a pesar de todo ella siempre estuvo ahí, con ellos, al pie del cañon y con varita en mano. Era por eso que a Harry no le importaba el carácter de su amiga, la quería y aceptaba tal y como era; después de todo así era Hermione Jane Granger.

-¿Y ahora que le paso? –pregunto Ron cuando logro controlar lo que parecía una carcajada ilimitada. El cabello pelirrojo ya le caía por la frente y sus mejillas habían adoptado un tono colorado. Draco por su parte se reía con un porte digno de todo un Malfoy, solo su pálido rostro había tomado un poco de color.

-No tengo idea, pero empiezo a sospechar que tu y ella tienen algún tipo de complot, porque siempre que estoy apunto de ganarte tengo que tirar el tablero. –razono el moreno mientras comenzaba a juntar alguna de las cosas que estaban regadas. –Además, siempre que tiene problemas tiene que desquitarse ¡Conmigo!

-Te recuerdo Potter, que cuando tú peleabas con Cho, era principalmente Granger la que tenía que cargar con tu insoportable carácter. –opino Draco volviendo a la platica. Harry se giro para observarlo mejor, entrecerró los ojos buscando algo con que contraatacar pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo, el hurón después de todo tenia razón.

-¡Has el favor de mantener tu boca cerrada! –grito cuando supo que no había otra cosa que decir. Ron se dedico a mirarlos uno a uno intentando no reír. Harry se dejo caer en el sillón mas cercano, sus ojos sin esperarlo se detuvieron en la fotografía que estaba frente a èl. Siete personas le sonreían abiertamente, incluido èl mismo a la edad de 19 años. Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, el idiota de Draco y también Hermione lo acompañaban.

Todos seguían siendo amigos, Draco se unió al grupo después de algunos incidentes entre su familia. Y aunque al principio nadie confiaba en èl terminaron por ser una especia rara de amigos, a excepción de Ginny que desde entonces no quería creer todo lo que el rubio decía. Eran tal para cual… Solo era cuestión de que ambos se dieran cuenta. Era uno de los Aurores con mayor reputación en el departamento. Y aunque seguía siendo un arrogante y presumido entre todos conseguían controlar su maldito ego.

Neville era todo un caso, Harry no lograba explicarse como el sombrero seleccionador pudo decidirse para colocarlo en Gryffindor. Constantemente era muy valiente, leal y muy trabajador. Pero nadie podía imaginarse lo inteligente que resulto ser el joven Auror, mas increíble aun resulto ser que de la mente maquiavélica de Longbottom podían salir las ideas mas descabelladas. Era un romántico hasta las manitas. Pero aun no lograba encontrar una mujer que lo supiera valorar lo suficiente.

Pero si Neville era un caso Luna era un paquete al dos por uno. Seguía siendo tan extravagante, era sin duda el alma del grupo de amigos, lograba sacar lo mejor y algunas veces lo peor de cada persona. Con la tienda que había abierto en compañía de los gemelos se había vuelto un poco peligrosa. Harry recordó con melancolía una de las veces en que sus "productos" los habían metido en problemas. La pequeña rubia seguía teniendo la misma sinceridad con la que la habían conocido y ese era sin duda su mejor cualidad.

Ginny era una chica de carácter sin más ni más. Tenía bastantes pretendientes (causando con esto algunas peleas entre Ron y ella), pero a ninguno lo dejaba pasar del "Me gustaría conocerte mejor". Era una chica muy hermosa y divertida, pero lo que sobresalía era su indescifrable carácter. Èl que solía sufrir las consecuencias era indiscutiblemente Malfoy y algunas veces lo tenía bien merecido. Ginny era una excelente sanadora. Había sabido agradecer el esfuerzo de sus padres por pagarle los estudios.

Ron, Ron era Ron. Seguía siendo algunas veces un poco infantil pero era sin tener que pensarlo mucho el mas divertido, aunque sus bromas era provenientes de "Sortilegios Weasley" el pelirrojo no dudaba en darle un toque especial. Era para sorpresa de todos uno de los Aurores mas cotizados por el personal femenino (para desgracia de Draco y Harry). Él había tenido ciertos problemas para terminar la carrera, pero afortunadamente nada que no se pudiera resolver.

Por su parte Harry había conseguido ser el mejor Auror de su generación, y para su disgusto había obtenido el premio a "La sonrisa más encantadora" galardón que entregaba la revista Corazón de Bruja, ahora comandada por la psicópata de Romilda Vane. En un arranque decidió volver con Cho Chang pero afortunadamente salio vivo de una situación muy arriesgada. Después de eso, el tema de una relación amorosa había quedado cerrado indefinidamente.

-¡Harry! –la voz de Ron saco de su ensimismamiento al moreno. –Valla, creí que te habías quedado dormido. –a largas zancadas el pelirrojo llego hasta su lugar y Harry diviso que ya tenia el juego de ajedrez listo para otra partida. –Aquí el hurón albino dice poder ganarme. –se burlo Ronald mientras Draco arrugaba su nariz. Harry rió.

Desde la puerta, Hermione se asomo ya de mejor humor e incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry supo que su problema ya había terminado. Ella le sonrió haciendo señas para que este fuera a su alcance, y solo la alcanzo cuando Hermione se disponía a calentar lo poco que quedaba del estofado del día anterior.

-Siento lo de hace rato. Pero, es que necesito tener la casa limpia. –se disculpo con la nariz sobre la cacerola. -¿Quién iba a decir que Luna cocinara también? –pregunto con una risita mientras se servia un poco. -¿Adivina que? –volvió a cuestionar a Harry, pero antes de que este pudiera abrir la boca siquiera Hermione le adelanto la respuesta. -¡Víctor vendra cenar! –grito emocionada y unos cuantos cabellos fueron a parar a los ojos de Harry cuando Hermione se abalanzo entre los brazos de su amigo. Èl y apenas y había digerido la noticia.

-¿A ti y a mi? –se aventuro a preguntar ante una Hermione realmente radiante.

-¡No! –una sensación de alivio inundo su estomago. -¡A todos!, a Luna, Ginny, Draco, Neville, Ronald, y por supuesto que a ti también. –aseguro cuando había terminado de contar con los dedos de su mano derecha. El moreno atino a sonreír obviamente con una mueca que parecía todo menos una sonrisa. Hermione agacho la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Yo creí que te alegraría. –confeso metiéndose una cucharada a la boca.

-Y me alegro por ti, pero, ¿Por qué nos invito a los demás? –inquirió Harry mientras le sacaba la cuchara de la boca y le robaba un poco del delicioso platillo.

-Lo mismo me pregunte yo, pero èl solo dijo que seria una gran sorpresa. Y no me quites de mi comida. -dijo cuando saco su cuchara de la boca de Harry.

-Pues no queda más que aceptar ¿no? Porque no tengo otra opción ¿o si? –pregunto con una gramo de esperanza.

-No, no puedes negarte. –y sin decir mas Hermione se sentó en la mesa para poder comer a gusto. Harry sonrió pero no pudo dejar de notar que la idea de ir a cenar con Vicky le desagradaba de sobremanera.

El famoso Niño-Que-Vivió pasó el día arreglando su parte de la casa quedando muy agotado, pero exactamente a las siete de la noche sus amigos comenzaron a llegar. Supo con fastidio que la estupida cena no tardaría en comenzar, y por supuesto el mejor jugador de Quidditch haría cualquier cosa para quedar bien frente a ellos. Según había dicho Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso Luna? –interrogo Ron a la rubia cuando llego con una caja de chocolates. Luna lo miro con una ceja levantada entre sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Podía notarse que la respuesta la preocupaba un poco.

-Es un invento Ron, tus hermanos me pidieron de favor que lo guardara, todavía no saben que efectos pueda tener, aunque tienen suposiciones de que… -mintió Luna con sus ojos azules particularmente abiertos, algo que no paso desapercibido por parte de Ron.

-¡No!, no quiero saber. –dijo al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza y su cabello se alborotaba. –siempre que esos dos se meten en problemas, mi madre tiene tonta idea de que yo debía detenerlos, ¡Estoy harto!, ¡Ni que fuera papá! –se quejo y tanto Harry como Luna no pudieron aguantar una carcajada.

-Es-esta bien… Ronald, pero, les advierto por nada del mundo tomen uno de esto. –concluyo con una blanca sonrisa. A excepción de Ginny y Hermione que habían decidido ponerse sus mejores ropas, Luna solo llevaba sus jeans (un poco sucios) y un suéter tejido a mano de color azul a juego con una blusa del mismo tono y su collar de corchos de cervezas de mantequilla. A pesar de todo no se veía tan mal. Ni Ron podía negarlo.

-¿Chocolates verdes? –pregunto Draco uniéndose a ellos mientras hacia una mueca de asco dedicada a la caja que tenia Luna entre las manos.

-Es un invento de Fred y Geor…

-¡Aléjalo de mi! –grito Draco alejándose rápidamente. –Esos dos me han cogido como conejillo de indias. Aun tengo pesadillas por la última vez que moleste a Ginevra. –dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. –Y juro por merlín que ese par de comadrejas me la van a pagar. –amenazo echando su cabello para atrás. Nadie podía juzgarlo, todos habían sufrido por culpa de los inventos.

Ginny bajo las escaleras en compañía de Hermione. Harry supo que había entreabierto la boca. Y no era para menos. Hermione se había arreglado espectacularmente, El moreno noto que una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Solo una vez la había visto así de hermosa y había sido en su cuarto año de colegio. Con un cuerpo diferente, con un vestido diferente, y para desgracia de Harry con el mismo idiota.

No sabia a ciencia cierta porque su odio hacia Krum. Eso _se suponía_ lo debía sentir Ron, no –èl. Tal vez se debía a que muchas de sus discusiones con Hermione se debían a èl, quizás porque por su culpa no le dieron el puesto en uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch, o a lo mejor porque siempre que se le ocurría algo, llegaba Krum a desbaratar sus planes. Simplemente no entendía como Hermione había aceptado comenzar una relación amorosa con un musculoso, famoso, adinerado, en fin a un muñequito de aparador como Viktor Krum.

-Cierra la boca Harry o se te puede meter un _mormujo_ por el cogote. –dijo Luna como quien habla del clima, y para vergüenza del aludido todos lo habían notado. Hermione no hizo más que sonrojarse y lanzarse a los brazos de Harry. Justo en el peor momento. Si, Ron acababa de abrir la puerta y por ella se asomo el corpulento cuerpo del Búlgaro.

-Ejem… -se escucho de su boca. Harry vislumbro que pasaba una mano por su cabello, supo que tal vez quería maldecirlo, incluso tal vez deseaba golpearlo; sin embargo Krum se contuvo. Algo digno de admirar. Desgraciadamente el silencio que reinaba en la ante sala no ayudaba y la tensión comenzaba a incrementarse.

-¡Viktor! –grito Hermione a pleno odio de Harry, este la alejo un poco brusco a causa de eso y no pudo mas que reír. La castaña camino sutilmente hasta colocarse a lado de su flamante novio, el cual saludo a todos con una sonrisa sincera, a excepción claro de Harry, con quien tenia cierta rivalidad desde el cuarto año en Howgarts, el muy estupido creyó que había algo entre èl y Hermione.

-¿Qué tal Bulgaria? –pregunto Ginny rompiendo el contacto entre ambos morenos. Krum asintió amablemente a la pelirroja y contesto a su pregunta para después sentarse a disfrutar de lo que seria una desagradable cena.

La comida no estaba mal, ni siquiera podía decir que estaba aburrido, pero las constantes miradas que le dirigía Vicky lo hacían ponerse de mal humor. Claro nadie podía discutirle que hiciera eso cuando Hermione se coloco a lado de Harry.

-¿Seguro que no hay problema? –susurro la castaña cuando tomaba las papas. Harry la miro de reojo y no pudo disimular una sonrisa. El cabello de la castaña le hacia cosquillas y con un suave soplido quito de la nariz de Hermione un mecho un poco travieso. Un simple movimiento entre dos amigos hizo que la mesa temblara. Harry satisfecho echo sus brazos para atrás y coloco ambas manos detrás de su nuca. Si Krum había magia involuntaria habría que ver la reacción de Hermione. Pero no sucedió, Viktor giro su cabeza hacia Ron quien parecía fascinado de estar al lado del mejor jugador del mundo.

-Estupido Quidditch. –pensó por primera vez Harry y una mano en su rodilla lo hizo estremecer.

-Bueno, como se prreguntarran. –comenzó Viktor desde el otro lado. –Están aquí porrque esta noche es especial. –anuncio Krum y Harry estuvo apunto de levantarse y tirarse en el sofá. _No_ _debía_ ser algo _tan_ importante. Pero la mano de Hermione no dejaba de temblar.

-¡Oh Viktor! –musito la castaña y Harry la miro perplejo. En otra situación hubiera sido ¡Oh Harry! Indignado Harry se llevo una copa a la boca dispuesto a disfrutar el sabor del whisky de fuego.

-Herrmion. –y la susodicha rodó _casi_ sin querer lo ojos. -¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

La mano siguió temblando aun más. Un sollozo se escucho entre el silencio sepulcral que reino el comedor. Pero lo que mas se escucho fue el atragantamiento de Harry con el whisky de fuego en la garganta.

-Lo siento. –dijo sin sentirlo realmente. Se limpio la boca con la mano y agrego –Quema. –se obligo a mirar a cualquier lado, cualquiera que no fueran las avellanas de Hermione. Todos esperaban la respuesta. Ron entreabrió la boca, Ginny la miro deseosa de saber, Luna la observaba esperanzada ¿A que? Solo la rubia lo sabía. Hasta Draco prestaba atención, inclusive Neville que acaba de llegar sabía que algo importante seria dicho.

-Yo… -comenzó a tartamudear Hermione. Harry tomo su mano debajo de la mesa siendo presa de un fuerte apretón. –Yo…, quiero decir, Viktor…, ¡Si!, ¡Por supuesto que me caso contigo! –declaro a todo pulmón Hermione tirando su mano para correr y abrazar muy efusivamente a su amado. En seguida Ginny se levanto para felicitarlos, siendo burla de Draco pero al parecer esta vez no le hizo caso omiso. Ron miro a Harry y se encogió de hombros, Neville que acaba de sentarse tenia los ojos desorbitados y pronunciaba palabras inconclusas de felicitación. Solo Luna tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, y en cuanto Hermione se zafo de los abrazos, esta se puso de pie y la abrazó como su amiga que era.

Harry seguía sintiendo ese sabor amargo que seguramente se debía al quemazón del whisky de fuego, observo la caja de chocolates de Luna y sin pensarlo mas de dos veces tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca.

Nada extraño paso, solo un exquisito sabor llego inundo a Harry, un sabor que jamás había probado, un sabor que ni siquiera imagino que podía existir; vainilla, te verde, miel, canela, melaza y un toque suave de dulce de calabaza. Jamás había disfrutado tanto un chocolate. Y nunca había experimentado esa sensación de calor que sintió al volver a ver a Hermione, que esta vez corría hacia èl para darle un efusivo abrazo, acompañada del infaltable ¡Oh Harry!

Y nadie noto que del otro lado, una miraba aterrorizada su caja blanca donde ahora faltaba un minúsculo cubito verde.


End file.
